


Heard this Story Before

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Random References for the Win, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline for the apocalypse is moved up a decade or so, and Castiel meets John Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard this Story Before

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Groucho Marx quote.
> 
> A/N: The line below is my personal defense for writing fanfiction. I started with "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Harry Potter" back in high school. I had the whole anime phase in college. And this is the third time I've returned to "Supernatural" over the course of that period. I've had friends mock, family complain, and significant others blink. But, yes, I know the story. Now I'd like to hear it again. From the top, if you please, and feel free to edit or expand.

" _If you've heard this story before, don't stop me, because I'd like to hear it again._ "

“Um, yeah . . . Dad, this . . .” Dean glanced back at the smaller teenager just behind him, and waved vaguely.  “Well, this is my guardian angel,” he shrugged.

“Uh-huh,” his father grunted, and splashed holy water from his flask at the supposed-angel.

“Tried that,” Dean sighed, as the other boy looked down at his soaked shirt, water dripping from the end of his nose.  When the blue eyes met theirs again, he was completely dry once more.  “Holy water has no effect.  I’ve given him iron and silver.  I even made him walk over the salt lines half a dozen times.  And all this was after I shot him.”

“Presumptuous move on your part, Dean Winchester,” the teenager commented, stepping around Dean.  “My name is Castiel, John Winchester.”

“Nice.  What are you?”

“I am an angel of the Lord.”

“Sam, go get your Latin.”


End file.
